Drake Soñoliento
Drake is currently the Segunda Espada. His aspect of Death is Ferocity. Appearance Drake appears to be an eighteen year old man, although his true age is unknown. He has bright yellow eyes that glow in the dark, short silver hair the gleams in the moon light, and a dark complexion. He has a stocky build despite his high level of strength and is of relatively average height. The remnants of his mask are a small strip on the bridge of his nose, giving the appearance of a bandage. His hollow hole is walnut sized in the center of his chest. He dresses in the normal all white Arrancar ensemblel. The only difference being he wears a short-sleeved hoodie, exposing a bit of his chest. His tattoo can be seen on his left shoulder. Personality Drake is usually lazy and can usually be found sleeping in a dark corner of Hueco Mundo under the moonlight or on the Super King Sized matress in his bedroom. he also tends to fall asleep at randoms times even in mid conversation or mid combat. He is unusually friendly and playful for an Arrancar. He actually enjoys the company of Soul Reapers and would prefer to not kill them, although that may just be because he's so lazy. Despite his sloth like demeanor he will get off his ass to fight if the need arises. Drake's biggest fear is a scary mask he once saw in a thrift shop in the World of the Living. Sometimes it even haunts him in his dreams. The giant green face, giant eggplant looking nose, and does horrible, horribly disturbed eyes shall forever cause fear in him. Very seldomly does Drake get angry but when he does it's quite a sight behold. Like a violent storm, the target of his wrath might as well drop down on their knees and pray because it's doubtful they'll survive it unscatched. In Resureccion, his anger seems to only get worse. Special Cero Drake can either choose to create normal ceros that are electric blue and white in color or he can create ceros that resembles a beta wolve. When it comes into contact with someone of something it creates a huge explosion of ice and binds the person in place by covering them from neck to toe in a solid block of ice. Abilities Cero: Drake is decent with Ceros. He's able to fire them from his mouth by yawning or from his hands. Bala: Out of all the Espada, he is the most profficent with Bala. He can fire them from all his appendages (arms, legs, etc.) and joints (elbows,knees, etc.) but has extreme accuracy when using his hands or mouth. Sonido: Drake is probably one of the fatest Arrancars in all of Las Noches. Hakuda: Drake is much more proficient at hand to hand combat then zanjutsu. He specializes in a berserker fighting style designed to stay on his opponent so he can continue to mercilessly attack them by using the condensed hierro around his finger tips like claws. This fighting style is usually reserved for his released state. Unbeknownst to most, Drake is also a attempting to learn Sleepy Fist so that his falling asleep will become less of a hinderance. Zanjutsu: He knows how to hold a sword and swing it. But he's pretty damn bad with weapons. Enchanced Senses: Being a wolf hollow, he has enchanced sense of smell. Drake can differentiate different types of Reiatsu by smell and if he's spent enough time around someone he can track them, much like a blood hound. Pararrayos (Lightning Conductor): Drake has the inate ability to absorb any form of electricity including lightning. He can then metabolize the absorbed energy to help him stay awake. Using this, he can create an electric field around his body. Pararrayos does have a limit and if too much is absorbed, he will temporarily lose control and discharge electricity constantly until the excess is burned. Zanpaktou: Raijū Drake's sword is odd, in the fact that it's extremely tiny at only five centimeters long. Because of this it's almost completely useless as a weapon and so he prefers to keep it hung around his neck on a short silver chain. Resurrection:The release command is Huelga (Strike). Once said, Drake releases his spiritual pressure as it flies up into the sky to begin forming dark cumulonimbus cloud in seconds. Once that happens, a thunderbolt will come down onto him and after a flash he takes his resurrected form. His hands and feet become clawed, he grows bone armor all over his body, and one long armored tail. His teeth becomes fangs and his hair spikes up and grows out until it's down to his back. In this form, Drake becomes much more prone to anger and rage. His sudden change in temperment and boost in speed explains his aspect of death. Points Earned: 65 Points Spent: 64 (Rank 5: Mastered)Maestro de la Tensión(Master of Voltage): Drake can manipulate electrical energies and store them in his body for various purproses. Cost: 38 *'(Rank 6: Advanced Mastered)Pararrayos'(Lightning Rod)- The ability to absorb, conduct, and generate electricity. Most forms of electricity including pure/holy and dark/cursed lightning do not affect him and will simply be drawn into his body. He can then use this energy for his attacks. Cost: 13 *'(Rank 5: Mastered) Recuperación Voltios'(Electrical Healing)- Drake can heal himself using electricity to recover from severe to minor injuries on themselves or others by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. *''(Rank 5: Mastered) Aullidos Huelga'(Lightning Projectiles)- Drake can generate arcs of electricity to shoot at enemies and damage them. He can either shoot them from his palms, mouth, or tail. *'(Rank 6: Advanced Mastered) Maldito de Relampago'(Cursed Lightning Generation):Using the energy he absorbed, he has the option to either generate regular lightning, electricity or Black Lightning anywhere on his body although, he primarily uses it around his hands and feet. Unlike, regular electricity or lightning it ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning, Due to it’s nature, it cannot be used for hacking, or controlling electronics. It can only be used for melee attacks. Currently it breaks the following limitations: *It will conduct on any surface including non-conductive ones like plastic or stone or anything made of energy. *Because of it’s dark and evil nature it cannot be converted into any other form of energy. *Any damage inflicted through dark lightning cannot be regenerated from, healed by a zanpaktou ability, or kaido. Any attempt to so will only make the damage worse and cause massive discomfort. The dark lightning will dissipate from a person’s body after a few days. '''Cost: 13 Segunda Etapa To ascend this form, Drake must concentrate and exert all of his spritual pressure and focus on releasing all his power. Slowly his thunder clouds will begin moving and spiral downwards around him before he begins changing. The bone armor that he's covered in begins disentegrating revealing a silverly coat of fur and a long blue mane that goes down his back. The armor on his tail also distengrates revealing three long bushy tails. His face also changes and he looks much more wolf like then before. From his clawed appendages, mouth, or tail he can fire his Cursed Lightning Cero Oscuras, one of his most powerful attacks. Due to unfortunate circumstances Drake unlocked this new form through pure rage and anger and still cannot fully control it. So far he's been shown to restrain himself from attacking only one person. Feats *He once led loose an army of Charlottes in the Seireitei. Three guys comitted suicide just by seeing them. *He may have given Redvain a seizure. Trivia *Drake has a huge collection of comic books and manga books inside of his tower. *Despite his high rank, Drake usually doesn't care for fighting. Which is ironic considering his aspect of death. *Drake has mastered the Sleepy Fist style, which is like Drunken Fist, but while sleeping. *He, for some reason, loves to play jokes on Ryuzaki. He once left a pie full of quicksand on his front door. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar